Ultimatium
by Bunny1
Summary: While I loved the Ultimatium ep, it bugged me that he would just happen to have the laptop in that room; a room where one wouldn't normally be. What if he didn't, and Charlie had to come TO him? One shot; complete.


Ian Edgerton paced the room like a caged tiger. He looked over at Granger, cuffed to the pole, and offered him a chair with a slight smirk. He liked Colby--- Colby of all people would understand what he was going through. Granger who, himself had been wrongly accused of betrayal. He knew what he needed to prove himself innocent, but... he hadn't managed to get a laptop on his way into the room to rig it up.

Allowing another person in would mean a small loss of control, but, it would have to be an acceptable risk... He grabbed the phone, and Sinclair answered.

"How's Colby?" he demanded.

"Put Eppes on." Edgerton deflected.

"Eppes." Don said automatically, when David handed him the phone.

"I want the Voodoo Man." Edgerton said, tone tinged with desperation.

Don frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Your _little brother_, Eppes!" Edgerton yelled into the phone. "Your agent? He's fine--- for now. Do you _really_ want to make me _hurt_ this man?!"

"Well, you're not gettin' Charlie! No way!" Don yelled back. "Just be reasonable---"

"Reasonable? That's a fucking laugh--- they framed me! Think about it--- what would I do with that money? What would I want it for? Come on... You know I'm innocent, Eppes. You also know I'd never hurt The Professor. Granger, however, is just an agent who was on the team to try to get me locked up in here..." he said, letting the threat lie heavy and thick in the air.

Don felt as though a fist was gripping his chest, and a bird was flapping it's wings in his throat.

"Bring Charlie _here_. You try any tricks, like wiring him, or getting a camera in here? Sending someone in with him... that would not be good for anyone."

"I'll... I'll ask Charlie..." Don rasped.

"No. Don't ask. _Tell_." Edgerton snapped. "Although, unlike some of you blockheads, he's genius enough _he'd_ know what was right. Him I can trust. You have fifteen minutes." he said, slamming the phone down.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie was inside the prison, and Don looked pale. More than that, he looked tight lipped and angry. It was obvious he didn't want this, but knew he had no choice.

"Don, it's fine." Charlie said reassuringly, though his voice took on that adolescent squeak he got when he was nervous. "Ian doesn't want to hurt me; he needs my help."

"Doesn't mean he wouldn't pop off if you're not fast enough finding what he wants you to find." Don said quietly.

"Well, then, I'll just have to be fast." Charlie said, with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Don clapped him on the shoulder, giving a squeeze, but he did not want to let go. He just... the thought of Charlie in there, on his own...

"He should have a vest." The Warden insisted. "Wear a wire."

"I wear a wire, Edgerton will use it to break my esophagus." Charlie snapped. "And, what the _hell_ good is a bullet proof vest when the man could shoot me anywhere _else_ he wanted at point blank range?"

Don gave his shoulder one more squeeze, and allowed him to walk towards the door.

"Everyone else stay the hell _back_!" Don yelled. "You spook this man, I will _personally _have your ass!"

Charlie walked nervously to the door, knocking gently. He heard some scuffling, then a hand snaked out and yanked him in before the door was quickly closed again. Don felt his chest constrict once again... this was going to be a long day...

Colby looked at Charlie as he sat down with his laptop.

"You have the data, yes?"

Edgerton kneeled next to him. "Yeah, thank you. I knew you'd trust the numbers, not just go by what it looks like."

Charlie smiled. "Course I will... You okay, Colby?"

Colby gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. "Yeah, I've just got rainbows shootin' outta my ass."

Edgerton snorted. "You're cuffed, you have a chair, and not a scratch on you. Don't be a pansy."

Charlie shook his head. "Okay, let's get to work..."  


* * *

In the end, they were able to prove that the warden and his top manhunter had conspired against Ian all along, and were conspiring to kill the very prisoner Ian had been trying to find. He had to stay for paperwork sake, but, he'd be out before the next morning. Charlie and Colby were out, safe.

Colby had walked out with David, and Don could hear him teasing his partner as he walked out with Charlie. He slung an arm around his little brother, feeling lighter than he'd felt in a long time.

"Must suck, being framed like that." Charlie said.

"Yeah, but... the way he went about it---"

"Was the only way he knew how. Otherwise how would he have gotten what he needed? Seriously? The warden would have had him killed in his cell, most likely."

Don nodded, digesting this. It was true, but...

"I don't like you going into situations like that." he admitted.

"I know." Charlie said softly. "But, I don't like you going into them either, and you _do_. On a daily _basis_."

"That's---"

"No, Don! It's _not_ different! You're my brother same as I'm yours!"

Don cracked a grin then. "Yeah, well... I'm the oldest. My job to protect you."

"And, what about me?"

"What?" Don frowned.

"Isn't it mine to protect you, too?"

Don sighed, then smiled a bit, pulling him tighter. "You do, Buddy. You keep me human... trust me... you do..."


End file.
